


Stories from the Siren’s Call II

by myonebraincell



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i love this rare pair a lot ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonebraincell/pseuds/myonebraincell
Summary: After the events of Kirkwall, Bethany and Isabela sail across the seas together with a brand new crew, ship and life. These are some small one shots about their time together, in no particular order.
Relationships: Bethany Hawke/Isabela
Kudos: 3





	1. Piercings

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own these two characters! All rights go to BioWare and the Dragon Age team :)

“How about these?” Bethany asked, holding a pair of small silver earrings towards her ears.

Isabela smiled. “Sweetness, I think you have enough earrings by now, don’t you?” She said, gesturing to the several small hoops and studs that lined the mage’s right ear.

Bethany rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. 

“You can never have too many spares. Besides, who says they’re for my ears? Maybe I’ll finally let you pierce my nose, you’ve been wanting to do that for ages.”

“I’d much rather you let me pierce your tongue.”

Bethany blushed a brilliant shade of red and lightly swotted Isabela on the shoulder. 

“Shhh! Don’t talk like that in public!”

“Why not?” Isabela leaned in close to the mage’s ear. “You don’t complain when we do... other things in public.”

“Isabela! That’s… It’s… It’s semi-public, at the most!”

The pirate laughed, and kissed the apostate’s bright-red cheek.

“Now then,” Bethany said, still flustered. “I doubt you brought me all the way to Llomerryn just to look at pretty jewellery. What else do we need before we set sail?”

“Just the usual supplies - health poultices, mostly - and I’ve told the crew to go off and have a bit of fun. Some of them are getting cranky again. They’ll meet us back at the ship at nightfall.”

“Lovely.” Mused the mage as she picked up a glittering, silver stud and waved over the merchant. “That gives us plenty of free time.”

She paid for the stud, and smiled at her pirate. Isabela raised an eyebrow.

“What’s that for?”

Bethany winked. “My tongue.”


	2. Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curse that cute apostate for making Isabela a better person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters! All rights go to BioWare and the Dragon Age team :)

It was strange to see Bethany the way she was now, when Isabela compared her to the innocent, sweet, young virgin that followed Hawke into The Hanged Man all those years ago. Isabela wasn’t sure what sparked such a positive change in Bethany, since she’d suffered so many losses in her life. Most people would have looked at the world with nothing but pure hatred after experiencing the things Bethany had, but the mage still saw beauty in almost everyone and everything she came across.

She certainly saw the beauty in Isabela, when she couldn’t see it herself. Not the beauty she beheld on the outside, because of course the pirate could see that herself very clearly, but the apostate saw the foundations of a good person in her when most people saw a liar and a thief.

“So is that why you returned the Tome of Koslun all those years ago? Because I thought you secretly had a heart of gold?” Bethany giggled, when Isabela told her this after a bit too much whiskey one night.

“Of course. I saw an image of your pretty little face looking all disappointed flash before my eyes and I knew I just had to come dashing back to Kirkwall.”

The mage had laughed, but what Isabela had told her was completely true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only a short one but I hope people enjoy it nonetheless :)


End file.
